Admitting Feelings
by Ariel Star
Summary: What happens when Bumblebee admits his feeling for Arcee to her? This story takes from Predacons Rising the movie


Bumblebee is sleeping on his berth. He is dreaming about what happened when he was at the Tyger Pax where he lost his voice.

 _Megatron grabbed Bee's throat. "Give up your plans, Auto- scum!", Megatron commanded. "No, I will not give up my plans so go fragged yourself!", Bee answered. Megatron crashed his throat and grabbed his voice modulator. He let go Bee lying himself lifeless. "Until we meet again, scout!", Megatron left._

"Aaaagggghhhh!", Bee shouted and sit on his berth. He put his hand on his face because he was still scared. He got up off his berth and when he go out from his room, he saw Arcee in front of him. "What are you doing here?", Bee asked. "I heard you shouted. Are you okay?", Arcee asked in a worry. "I'm fine, okay? Don't worry.", Bee answered and put his hand on Arcee shoulder. "Look. It's just a bad dream okay?", Bee sighed and left. Arcee always cares for him. "Strange. Why wouldn't he let his fear gone?", she asked herself.

 _Outside..._

Arcee saw Bee standing, having some air. She walked next to him and watch the sunrise with him. "It's a beautiful sunrise, isn't it?", Arcee said. "Yeah.", Bee answered. "Tell me your nightmare. Please. I can help you.", Arcee requested. "My nightmare is... what had happened to me at Tyger Pax.", Bee answered. "I'm sorry.", Arcee apologized. "No, it's okay. You're just trying to help.", Bee faced her and gave a little smile. She put a hand on Bee's shoulder. "Bee, you have to let go of your fear. The war is over and there is peace. What else is your problem?", Arcee explained and asked. "My problem is Optimus died too.", Bee answered. Arcee's face fell. "Yeah. He is like our father.", she said. Bee knows how to cheer her up. "Hey, powerful little two wheeler. Wanna ride sometime?, Bee cheered her. She gave him a smile and give a kiss on his cheek. "Yeah.", she answered. Bee got blushed. Arcee went inside still, Bee's blushing. "Wow! She's a perfect bot for me.", Bee exclaimed. He still remembered when he and Arcee had a little complimentation.

 _Inside..._

Arcee was surprised by three autobots staring at her. "What?", she asked. "Nothing. Just standing here.", Smokescreen answered. "Were you having a moment with Bumblebee?", Knock Out asked teasingly. "No!", Arcee answered angrily. "Well, someone has a crush on Bee.", Bulkhead teased. "Just shut up.", Arcee said and left. All of them laughed. They would teased the two if they do something to each other. Bee entered and he wondered why all of them are laughing. "Bee, did you admit it?", Wheeljack asked excitedly. "Not yet.", Bee answered. "What?", Bulkhead surprised. "You have to admit it, Bee! What if she like the other mechs?", Smokescreen explained. "I don't know. What if she doesn't likes me?", Bee asked. "Why would she not like you? Look at you! You're strong, brave and anything else but you two are close.", Knock Out explained. "Okay. I will admit it anytime.", Bee said. "Just admit it!", the three shouted. "Okay! I'm joking.", Bee said.

 _Arcee's room..._

Arcee heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?", Arcee asked. "It's Bee.", he answered. Arcee opened the door. "May I come in?, he asked. "Yes.", Arcee answered. She let him in and they sat together in Arcee's berth. "So, what are we gonna talk about?", Arcee asked. "Okay. We are gonna talk about something important.", Bee said. "About what?", Arcee asked. "Just listen to me.", Bee said. "Arcee, I, uh, need to tell you something.", Bee said. "What?", she asked. Bee pulled her helm and kissed her. Arcee was surprised. She likes Bee too. So she kissed back. She wrapped her one arm in Bee's neck and placed her another arm on Bee's chest. Bee wrapped her back. The two enjoyed their kiss together.

Bee was met by the three bots. "So?", Smokescreen asked. "We're in a relationship now.", Bee answered. The three gasped. "Congratulations, little fella! You've found yourself a girl!", Bulkhead exclaimed and hugged Bee tightly. "Bulk, can't breathe.", Bee said in airless. He let go Bee and Bee gasped hard. "Wow! Can't believe someone has a girlfriend.", Knock Out teased. "So, what are you guys doing here?", Arcee asked. "Nothing!", Smokescreen answered. "Bee, can you go to my room please.", Arcee requested. "Sure.", Bee answered. "What are they gonna do?", Bulkhead asked. "I don't know.", Smokescreen answered. The three looked each other in wide eyes. "Guys, we know what they are going to do.", Knock Out said. The two nodded. 

Arcee and Bee are kissing passionately. Bee's at the top of Arcee and Arcee, wrapping his neck. They broke a kiss. "Glad you've become my girlfriend.", Bee said. "I know.", Arcee responded.


End file.
